No One Saw the Pain Outtakes
by magan bagan
Summary: Extra scenes and outtakes from No One Saw the Pain. Possibly other points of view.
1. Edward's POV of the Prologue

_Hey guys. I got the idea a couple of days ago to do some scenes from No one Saw the Pain in Edward's POV. I figured this might help you understand Edward's character a little better, Get inside his head so to speak. Let me know what you think._

I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Edward's POV of the Prologue

"Son, your mother and I are just concerned about you. We hardly ever see you anymore." Carlisle said into the phone.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. Yeah I knew just how concerned they were about me and I appreciated it, but there was nothing they could do about it.

"Why don't you come over tonight, for dinner? Alice has been asking about you and I know Esme really misses you." He encouraged me.

Of course he would mention Alice and Esme, the two women in my life that I couldn't say no to and would do anything for. "Um, sorry, Dad. I was just getting ready to run." I hated avoiding my family, but it hurt too much to be around them right now.

Carlisle sounded disappointed, but he didn't push the subject anymore. He told me he loved me and that he would see me again soon.

I ended the call and shut my cell phone off. Now really wasn't the time to be bombarded with phone calls from my well meaning, but incredibly annoying family.

Taking in a deep breath I put the buds of my ear phones in my ears, searched for the playlist I used for exercising and pressed play on my iPod.

Even with the music playing my mind began to wonder, thinking about my predicament.

Running was the only thing I had anymore that could distract me. Keep me from feeling the gaping hole that had taken up residence in my heart since I was a child. The feeling that I was different from the rest of my family.

Carlisle had Esme, my beautiful mother. She truly was his other half. They never flaunted their relationship, but there was never a doubt in my mind that they were madly in love with each other.

My older brother Emmett had also recently started dating Rosalie Hale. She was perfect for him. They balanced each other out and made it almost unbearable to be around. They were like hormonal teenagers.

Alice, my adorable cousin who my parents adopted two years ago after she lost her parents, wasn't dating anyone yet, and even if she was she wouldn't be getting married anytime too soon since she was only seventeen. But, I knew that her someone wasn't that far off either.

It's not that I begrudged my family the happiness they had found, quite the opposite actually. I loved that they had found what they had been looking for and wouldn't change that for anything.

There was just an ache in me that I couldn't quite place. A hole. Something that made me different from others.

So, I unfortunately began to separate myself from them. It made the feeling a little more manageable, especially when I started college.

Now that I was choosing where to complete my residency, things were a little more complicated. If I left maybe I could finally move on, get through my training and actually have a life.

But if I left that would hurt Esme so much. She worried about me and I found it incredibly difficult to deny her anything. Even leaving behind Carlisle wouldn't be that easy either. Despite my lack of communication lately, he had always been the one person that I could depend on.

Without thinking about it I sped up my pace, trying to wear myself out.

Once I finally reached my limit and had run my normal set of miles, I walked back to my car. It took me sometime and by the time I returned my shirt was dry and the sun had set, making the sky black.

I unlocked my car when I heard a girl cry out.

"Help me. Please." She cried before collapsing.

I ran over to her, my heart pounding in my ears. That's when I felt it. The ache that had made up a permanent residence in my chest, ceased. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I began checking the girls injuries. This was not the time to notice a beautiful girl, she battered and broken. "Can you tell me your name?" I asked softly.

"Bella." Her voice, so frail and weak, was like music to my ears. She opened her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes. They were so big and doe like, I got lost in them for a moment.

"Hi Bella. My name is Edward." I continued to inspecting her, finding broken bones all over her body and wondering more than once what sort of hell she had been through. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

She tried to take a deep breath, wincing in pain when she did so. "I've been held hostage… for I don't know how long. Please… he could find me." The pure fear in her voice was staggering.

With every bone in my body I wanted to hunt down who had done these things to her and kill them. How could anybody hurt someone who was so innocent and pure? I scooped her up as gently as possible into my arms and rushed to my car.

I placed her carefully in the backseat and got into the driver's seat. I turned my phone on and called Carlisle as I sped into town. "Dad, I need your help."

"Slow down. What's the matter?" Carlisle always knew how to keep a level head.

"I was walking back to my car after a run and I found this girl. Dad she has been attacked and is in really bad shape." I could hear the panic in my voice.

Carlisle immediately turned into doctor mode. "Do you know her name or anything? What happened to her?"

"She said her name was Bella." I checked the backseat, she was passed out. "She was kidnapped. Her body has suffered a beating, broken bones, probably other intrusions as well."

"The chief's daughter? Okay, son, I'm on my way in." Carlisle told me.

I sighed, trying to remain calm. "Yeah, she looks really bad Dad… Thank you so much. I would work on her myself, but… yeah. I'm almost there." I ended the call and put my foot on the gas.

Just like he said he would be, Carlisle was waiting for me at the entrance to the Emergency Room. He helped me get her onto a stretcher and paused at the doors when he noticed me leaning against my car. "Are you alright, Edward?" He put his hand on my shoulder.

I could only shake my head at first. Once she was inside, away from me, the ache returned. Why did this have to happen now? "Dad, please don't tell anyone that this was me. Especially not to her."

"Why not, son?" Carlisle asked me, confused.

"Dad, I need to leave for awhile. I'm going to do my residency back in Chicago." I knew that I wasn't making any sense to him; after all I had never voiced what I had been feeling to him and now suddenly I was ranting about having to leave.

He didn't say anything, didn't even try to stop, he just nodded his head.

"I'm sorry, Dad. Please everyone that I love them." With that I climbed into my Volvo and sped. Maybe if I put as many miles between me and Forks as possible this feeling would go away.


	2. Nightmare outtake

_I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.  


* * *

_

Nightmare outtake

**Edward's POV**

I could see the fear in her eyes as we were saying good night. She was afraid to go to sleep and there wasn't anything that I could do to protect her. Bella was strong and beautiful, more so than she realized, and she needed to come to that on her own.

As much as it killed me to do it, I kissed the top of her head and let her climb into my bed alone. I was already falling in love with her and seeing her hurting was killing me. From the moment I realized who she was at that hospital benefit, I was hers.

So, before I could change my mind, I turned off the bedroom light and climbed onto the makeshift bed I had created on the couch. It was a rather comfortable couch, Esme had made sure of that when she first picked it out, but it wasn't where I wanted to be. Or, actually, how I wanted to be.

This wasn't my fight, though. Bella needed to work through these things on her own and I was going to give her the space to do it. I wanted, needed, her to trust me and she wouldn't be able to do that if I constantly pressured her. So, here I was, sleeping on the couch like a man in the dog house.

Falling asleep was even worse. I stayed awake, listening to her breathing as it slowed and evened out. When I was sure that she was fast asleep and would be out, I turned on my side and closed my eyes to follow suit.

"Please, no." Her voice was barely above a whisper, I wasn't even sure that I heard her at first. "Please… no. Don't… hurt… me."

It took everything that I had not to go over to her and wake her up, a little piece of me died in that moment. The words were one thing, but the little whimpers of pain and fear started. She sounded so helpless.

"James… no." Her voice got stronger with each utterance and she thrashed around, kicking the sheets. "No no no… please. No!" Each sob sounded guttural and heart breaking, as though it physically pained her to do it.

My eyes were closed and I exhausted, but listening to my Bella in pain was more than I could handle. I was just about to toss the blankets off of me and go to her when the noises stopped.

She was panting and mumbling incoherently, probably awake now.

I had to remind myself that I promised Bella I wouldn't do anything that she was uncomfortable with, that this was up to her. Even though I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep, I kept my eyes closed and stayed out along the edge of sleep for what felt like hours.

Then, I felt a dip in the couch.

A warm body curled in next to me and I realized that it was Bella. She covered us with another blanket and then wrapped one of my arms around her, cuddling against me and burying her face in my chest. Her incredible scent infiltrated my senses, both mouth watering and alluring.

When I was sure that she wasn't going to run off, I moved my other arm around her waist and tightened my hold on her. I wanted to do what I could to keep the nightmares away, and having her close reassured me that she was alright. The tension I had been holding onto slowly began drifting away and I allowed sleep to claim me, her scent engulfing me and the warmth of her body relaxing me into slumber.

The next thing I became aware of was someone saying my name, a soft voice close to my ear. Only managing to open one eye, I glanced around the room to see who was calling me. No one was there.

"Edward."

Glancing at the beautiful woman in my arms, I realized that it had been Bella. Her breathing was still steady and deep, and her face was snuggled into my chest. For the first time she looked completely at peace, a small smile spread across her lips. She must have slept through the night, as had I, feeling well rested.

I couldn't help but to lean forward and press my lips to her forehead. Her skin was so soft and she smelled so damn good, I had to bite back a moan. It didn't seem fair that she could be so tempting and yet so innocent.

Pressing my lips to her forehead once more, I felt her stirring beneath me and knew that she was waking up. When I pulled back, I glanced down to see Bella looking up at me, wide eyed and a hint of fear behind the fog of sleep.

"Good morning," I murmured, watching her face turn a lovely shade of red.

She whispered her greeting and then promptly apologized for coming to me during the night, afraid that I had been uncomfortable.

How could I have possibly been upset with her? She needed comfort and had allowed me to do that for her. If anything I wanted Bella to understand that she was safe with me and tried to assure her of that.

Waking up with her in my arms had been one of the best feelings in the world; I would have stayed curled up on the couch with her all day if time had permitted it.

* * *

_Near the end of November some amazing ladies put together the **Fandom Gives Back** auction for **Alex's Lemonade Stand**. The generosity of everyone was completely amazing and I was proud to be a part of it. This is one in a series of about **4 outtakes** written for **FGB** as requested by the lovely_**_ Lolashoes_**. _I really enjoyed writing them, getting back into this universe against and can't wait to continue writing TFTST again. I hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for the next 3._


	3. Hell or Dead outtake

_I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

Hell or Dead outtake

**Edward's POV**

The look on Bella's face before she left my apartment, there aren't words to describe what it evoked in me. I had never truly witnessed the fear and pain she lived with until that moment.

One part of me wanted to run after her, to fix whatever it was that had frightened her, but I couldn't. I had promised myself and her that this would be on her terms, I wasn't going to force anything. If Bella needed space, then maybe that was for the best.

She was everything to me, I was pretty sure that I had fallen in love with her the moment she came back into my life, and I would do anything for her. Even if it meant hurting myself in the process. That look was something that I never wanted to see on her face, especially if I was the cause of it. I couldn't live with myself if I was.

The other part of me wanted to wallow in self imposed misery. Bella was the first woman I had opened up to, given my heart to, and she ran from me. She refused me and wouldn't talk about what was going on in her mind. What did that say about me as a man?

Trying to fall asleep that night was all but impossible. I lay awake in my bed for a couple of hours, exhausted and unable to drift into unconsciousness. Her scent was everywhere, soaked in the fabric of the pillows and sheets, mocking me.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, a creaking noise filled the apartment.

I sat up straight in my bed, trying to decipher what the sound was exactly.

Listening closely, I realized that it was the elevator coming to the penthouse. The alarm clock on the side of my bed said that it was twelve-thirty in the morning. A growl resonated in my throat. _If that was Emmett coming to pull me into another half-brained scheme of his…_

Not even bothering with a shirt, I climbed out of the bed and slowly made my way down the stairs. My pajama pants were hanging low and my hair was a wild mess. I didn't hear Emmett's voice, though, as I came into view of the first floor.

As I got closer I realized that it was Bella standing in the entryway. She still looked frightened, chewing on her lip and fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"Bella, what are you doing here? It's late." I managed to rub one of my eyes, trying to wake up.

My finger ached to pull her into my arms and hold her, yet my ego was wounded from her blatant denial to move in with me. I wanted to comfort her because I knew she was hurting, but seeing her again reminded me of our argument earlier that morning.

What exactly it was that she wanted, I wasn't sure, but I could barely stand. "Bella, I'm exhausted. I'll be more than willing to give you a round two, but can it wait until tomorrow?" I knew that I sounded childish, but I didn't know what she wanted from me.

"I didn't come here to fight with you, Edward. I wanted to apologize about this morning. You caught me off guard and I panicked," her voice trembled.

Dammit.

The moment I realized that it was her standing at the entrance of my house I knew that I couldn't be angry with her. I wanted to be, most men would be. But when I looked into her beautiful eyes, so haunted, I would forgive her anything, give her anything.

Letting out a deep breath, I followed Bella into the living room when she asked if we could talk. From the look in her eyes I knew that what she had say would not be easy. I tried to hide the fact that my heart was pounding in my chest as I waited for her to speak, not sure if I was ready to hear this.

* * *

_Thank you to everyone for reading and to the fabulous **Lolashoes** for requesting this series of outtakes. This was done in for of the **FGB Auction** that was held in November._

_I will also be posting a o/s and a few chapters of my AU story **Always Meant to Be** for the other women who bought me during the auction. *mwah* **Sorceresscirce** and I are hard at work finishing up our o/s for the **Support Stacie Author Auction** and I have an outtake for **A Perfect Twilight** on it's way for the same wonderful lady that purchased Circe and I (check out her outtake under **More of the Guys**). I will be posting updates and teasers on my blog and story threads over on Twilighted (links are in my profile)._


	4. Normal Life outtake

_I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

Normal Life outtake

**Edward's POV**

How had I gotten so unbelievably lucky? This angel, this amazingly strong woman who had been through horrors that I couldn't even imagine had just agreed to be my wife.

Nervous didn't even come close to how I felt before proposing to Bella. I had no doubt that she loved me, things had managed to get even better when she moved into my place. Waking up with her in my arms, curling up in front of the television to watch a movie, even going grocery shopping with her were moments that I treasured with her. She was happier than I had seen her in quite some time.

But, she still kept parts of herself closed off to me.

Even though I knew Bella loved me and was improving immensely, there was still a piece of me that wasn't sure if she was ready for more. Especially after she found another letter from that sneaky bastard, I wouldn't have blamed her for being afraid. He had managed to find her again, the one thing that she feared the most.

When I heard the soft whisper of her yes, I nearly wept. The confirmation that Bella wanted me, wanted to be my wife, was almost too much for me to handle. She let me hold her and kiss her, trying my best to convey the depth of my love for her through the simple gestures.

I kept her body pressed against mine, relishing in her soft skin and the beautiful blush that spread across her cheeks as I bathed her in kisses. Bella's eyes shone, filled with love and devotion, as she smiled shyly up at me. The innocence she still possessed had my body reacting to her fully. She seemed completely oblivious to the effect she had over me.

Resting my forehead against her shoulder, I took a moment to get myself under control. Bella wasn't ready for this, it killed me that she wasn't, but I wasn't going to push her. So I suggested that we get ready for bed to give myself a chance to calm down. I didn't want to accidently press my hard-on against her and bring up memories better left unsaid.

She got some clothes from her bag and brought them to the bathroom, turning to me before heading inside. "Can you help me unzip this? I can't reach the zipper." Looking over her shoulder at me, she looked so damn adorable with her bottom lip pulled between her teeth.

I had to bite back a moan, she was going to be the death of me.

After I lowered the zipper and she had her arm across the top of the dress to keep it from falling, I pressed my lips to her shoulder. The blush on her cheeks spread to her neck on shoulders, causing me to chuckle.

"Thank you," she said softly, before ducking into the bathroom.

I couldn't help leaning against the door to my bathroom and squeezing my eyes shut. Usually this wasn't as big of a deal, I had learned how to control myself around her, but tonight things were different.

Bella had agreed to be my wife. She was wearing my ring, blushing and magnificent.

Tonight was definitely going to be a challenge.

When I felt the strain from my erection go down, I pushed back from the door and went to change my clothes. Ending up in just a pair of flannel pajama bottoms, I set my watch on the bedside table and stretched. It felt good to loosen the tense muscles in my back and shoulders.

Lowering my arms, I felt Bella wrap hers around my waist, her scent of strawberries washing over me. I turned around and paused for barely a second before scooping her up into my arms, one under her knees and the other around her back.

She was wearing my Dartmouth t-shirt, my favorite one. If I thought that she looked amazing before, there weren't words to describe how beautiful she was now. How could wearing a shirt that practically swallowed her, look so… sexy?

"I love seeing you in my shirts. Even if it is my favorite one." I playfully pinched her side.

A giggle escaped her lips as she jumped slightly. "But it's so comfortable and it smells just like you." She caught me off guard, kissing along my jaw with gentle nips along the way.

Chuckling, I shook my head at her. How could I possibly say no to her? "Bella."

Her excitement filled me with a sense of pride. I loved seeing her this way and would do anything to make sure it continued. But if she kept up with wearing my Dartmouth shirt and kissing me that way, I didn't how much longer I could restrain myself.

* * *

_Thanks again everyone for reading and to the fabulous **Lolashoes** for requesting this series of outtakes. She, **tby789**, and **ninapolitan** put together the **FGB Auction** and helped raise an extraordinary amount of money for **Alex's Lemonade Stand**. There will be another auction later as well._

_I will be posting a few chapters for my AU story **Always Meant to Be** and a one-shot for the two wonderful ladies who also bought me in the **FGB Auction** so keep your eyes out for them. **SorceressCirce** and I are hard at work on our one-shot for the **Support Stacie Auction** that was held in September and I have an outtake for **A Perfect Twilight** as part of our offer (be sure to check out her outtake under **More of the Guys**)._

_**The Vampire Auction** for Support Stacie is being held this week (beginning January 15- January 18). I will have a link to my auction on my profile and will also post a note regarding it in **my blog** on my **Twilighted story threads** on the forums (those links are also on my profile). Check out my offer and updates on how Stacie is doing.  
_


	5. Patience is a Virtue Outtake

_I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

Patience is a Virtue outtake

**Edward's POV**

I woke up before Bella. Waiting to hear news about Jacob's progress was putting a strain on all of us. If he was successful, James would officially be out of Bella's life, locked away where he couldn't hurt her again. Not being able to kill him with my bare hands was taking all of the restraint I could muster.

Keeping Bella close was the only thing stopping me.

She mumbled in her sleep that morning, my name mostly, but then Jacob's name followed. Logically I knew it was because she was worried about him putting his life on the line, but I couldn't help being a little jealous that he was a part of her dreams now as well.

I buried my nose in her hair, breathing in her subtle strawberry scent and allowing it to relax me. Acting territorial would not help.

"Edward," she sighed.

A grin spread across my lips, I loved the way she said my name.

"Edward," her voice was a soft whisper, mumbling my name again a few more times.

Unable to control myself any longer, I moved my lips from her hair and pressed them to her neck, kissing a trail down to her collarbone. Nipping and sucking on the tender skin, I felt her beginning to stir beneath me. "Good morning." I chuckled at the slight moan she let escape.

She blushed, her skin heating up, but didn't try to stop me. "Morning, Edward."

Raising my head from her neck, I wanted to see her warm eyes, and rested it against my pillow. "I can't wait until you are my wife. I want to be able to say that you are mine and I am yours." My voice was husky from sleep, rough.

Bella smiled, holding my face in her hands. "I already am yours, completely. But I do understand what you mean." Her thumb was feather light as it stroked my cheek, her eyes never leaving mine. They were so wide and expansive, I could look into them for hours.

"When this is all over, let's get married. I don't want to wait for some long drawn out engagement." Maybe I was moving too fast, but with everything we had been through lately, I wanted to live my life to the fullest. She was all that mattered to me, us finally being a family.

Thinking over my suggestion, Bella wound her fingers through my hair and gingerly scratched my scalp. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as she took my words into consideration, watching me the entire time. "Okay, when all of this settled let's set the date." She continued to run her fingers along my cheek, sending sparks throughout me, her lips forming around each word perfectly.

"Really?" I watched her face light up, the biggest smile I had ever seen spread across her lips in response. She agreed. I could barely contain myself as I hovered over her and pressed my lips to hers. I tried to keep it gentle, deepening the kiss slowly, licking her bottom lip before pulling it between mine and sucking on it slowly. "Thank you," I finally managed to whisper against her lips, pulling back slightly.

Holding her in my arms, I never wanted to leave our room. We were having the perfect morning and after we talked for awhile she began opening up to me. A little, but she still opened up to me.

For the first time in my life I felt like everything was going to be okay. That Bella and I were on the right path.

* * *

_Thank you to everyone for reading this and to the fabulous **Lolashoes** for requesting this series of outtakes. This was written for the **FGB Auction** and I'm proud to have been a part of it._

_If you don't have me on **Author Alert** please be sure to do so. That way you'll know when I post the other one-shots that I'm working on._

_There's a link in my profile for my offer for the **Vampire Author Auction** (Support Stacie). Be sure to check it out, I have a pretty cool special offer. ***cough*** may have something to do with **The Family that Stays Together** or **For the Love of a King** ***cough***  
_


End file.
